Gajeel Redfox
|-|Gajeel Redfox= |-|Gajeel in X784= |-|Gajeel in X792= |-|Iron Shadow Dragon Mode= |-|Dragon Force= Summary Gajeel Redfox is an Iron Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord. After Fairy Tail's disbandment, Gajeel joins the Magic Council and becomes the captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, but after Avatar is defeated, he returns to Fairy Tail. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Gajeel was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B, higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode or Steel Dragon Slayer Attacks | High 7-A, higher with Dragon Force | 6-C, higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Name: Gajeel Redfox Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 17 | 18 | 19 (He was originally born 400 years ago and was sent to the future using the Eclipse Gate) Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Particularly Smell), Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Metal Manipulation and Absorption (Specifically, iron/steel. Can manipulate the metal produced from his body freely and spontaneously generate iron/steel objects), Transformation (Can transform his limbs into metallic weapons that can be extended), Breath Attack, Shadow Manipulation, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible beings with Dragon Force), Resistance to Poison (He has resisted poison from Torafuzar and Bloodman), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Limited Power Mimicry, Resistance to Metal Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and matched Base Natsu) | City level (Comparable to Base Natsu), higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (Comparable to LFDM Natsu) or Steel Dragon Slayer Attacks (One-shot Etherious Form Torafuzar) | Large Mountain level (Comparable to Base Natsu. Fought and matched Bloodman), at least Large Mountain level+ with Dragon Force (At least 2x stronger than before due to Dragon Force. Stomped Bloodman with little difficulty) | Island level (Fought and matched Base Natsu), higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (Stronger than his Base Form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Base Natsu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Base Natsu), higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Base Natsu), higher with Dragon Force | Sub-Relativistic, higher Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable in strength to Natsu) | At least Class K, Class M with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class (Capable of pinning down the Dorma Anim with a simple metal arm-lock embedded into the ground) | City Class, higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode or Steel Dragon Slayer Attacks | Large Mountain Class, at least Large Mountain Class+ with Dragon Force | Island Class (Fought and matched Base Natsu), higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (Stronger than his Base Form) Durability: Small City level (Tanked attacks from Natsu) | City level (As durable as Base Natsu), higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (Took attacks from Etherious Torafuzar) | Large Mountain level (Took hits from Bloodman), at least Large Mountain level+ with Dragon Force | Island level (Took hits from Base Natsu), higher with Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (Stronger than his Base Form) Stamina: Extremely Large, Has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat iron to restore his magic power and stamina Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Has shown to be smart in battle situations, isn't that smart outside of combat. Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick, even thinking about transportation makes him sick, eating kinds of magic that aren't iron makes him sick, very reckless, not very bright outside of combat, using his most powerful attack leaves him drained Notable Attack/Techniques: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, "The Iron Dragon". As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. Additionally, Gajeel may turn his iron into steel if he somehow becomes able to absorb trace amounts of carbon; said process is still toxic and harmful to his body as it would be to others, but the addition of the natural element changes the composition of his spells, allowing him to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that his iron could not. *'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with Gajeel instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired. *'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Pantherlily's Bustermarm Sword wasn't able to cut through them. *'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar "Iron Dragon's Sword." *'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to "Iron Dragon's Club," but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. In the anime, the sword also functions as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. *'Iron Dragon's Restraint:' Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes. *'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade:' Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in "Iron Dragon's Scales," greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Iron Dragon's Hammer:' Gajeel turns one or both of his hands into cylindrical iron hammers and beats his target with them. The spell was strong enough to send a giant monster flying and while enhanced with Arms, the spell had an effect, if a minor one, on Dorma Anim. *'Iron Dragon's Lance' (鉄竜槍 Tetsuryūsō): Gajeel transforms both of his arms into long, lengthy iron poles which he uses to whip in a circular motion to clear out anything in his immediate vicinity *'Steel Dragon's Sword' (鋼竜剣 Kōryūken): An enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Sword, only performable after Gajeel has absorbed carbon and turned his iron body into steel. Much like the original spell, he turns his hand into a long sword, this time made of steel, and slashes at his target; this spell can break through defenses that Iron Dragon's Sword cannot, such as Torafuzar's hardened skin. Iron-Dragon's-Roar-exp.gif|Iron Dragon's Roar Iron Dragon's Lance - Demon Logs (Multiple).gif|Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs Iron Dragon's Scales.gif|Iron Dragon's Scales Iron-Dragon's-Club.gif|Iron Dragon's Club Iron Dragon's Sword.gif|Iron Dragon's Sword Shadow Gear after PL's atack .jpg|Iron Dragon's Restraint Iron Feet Blades.jpg|Iron Dragon's Foot Blade Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.gif|Iron Dragon's Hard Fist Iron Dragon's Hammer.gif|Iron Dragon's Hammer Gajeel's Lance against Bloodman.gif|Iron Dragon's Lance Steel Dragon's Sword.gif|Steel Dragon's Sword Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): *'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword' (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the"Secret Arts" attainable by the "Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. *'Karma Demon: Iron Spiral' (業魔鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. He used this spell to destroy the Dragonoid's core and to free Natsu from his imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel stated that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu. Karma Demon - Iron God Sword.gif|Karma Demon: Iron God Sword Iron Dragon's Spiral.gif|Karma Demon: Iron Spiral Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (モード鉄影竜 Mōdo Tetsueiryū): After eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, Gajeel gained the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility. Furthermore, as a shadow, Gajeel is unimpeded by things that would otherwise slow him down, such as being in a large body of water. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar' (鉄影竜の咆哮 Tetsueiryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his "Iron Dragon's Roar." Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. *'Iron Shadow Dragon's Club:' Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked "Iron Dragon's Club." The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows. Iron shadow Gajeel.gif|Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar.gif|Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar Iron Shadow Dragon's Club.gif|Iron Shadow Dragon's Club Dragon Force (竜の力ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): The ultimate state a Dragon Slayer can attain, Gajeel entered this mode after ingesting large amounts of Magical Barrier Particles from the Spriggan 12 member Bloodman and digesting the trace amounts of iron inside them alongside the poison, causing him to become "Jet Black Iron". Upon entering Dragon Force, Gajeel's arms, sides and back, as well as around his face, become covered in pitch-black iron scales, and the rest of his body assumes a black hue as well; his hair also becomes far more rigid and shiny. The strength increase that Gajeel attains is immense: his strength, speed and stamina all greatly increase, allowing him to completely outpace and overwhelm Bloodman, whom he had been struggling against, in all areas. Most notably, Dragon Force allowed Gajeel to strike Bloodman and his Magical Barrier Particle body, however, it is implied that what allowed Gajeel to do so was not Dragon Force itself, but rather the fact that his body temporarily took on anti-Magic properties. Gajeel's DF.gif|Gajeel's Dragon Force Gajeel's DF Power.gif|Gajeel's Dragon Force Power Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Gallery Gajeel Redfox.png Gajeel.jpg GajeelRender1.png GajeelRender2.png All Dragon Slayers in action.png Gajevy Spin.jpg Others Notable Victories: Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai) Galand's Profile Notable Losses: Dunsparce (Pokémon) Dunsparce's profile (Speed equalized both Low 7-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6